This invention relates to apparatus and method for removing contaminants from an air stream and more particularly illustrated as utilizing water flowing over horizontal impingement scrubbing trays to remove grease, smoke and odors as from restaurant kitchen exhaust systems from grills, griddles, fryers and the like. Coupled with this scrubber is a system fan mounted on a common base which can service one or more cook process stations.
Air handling and cleaning apparatus for industrial use has included horizontal structures commonly positioned on the roof of industrial plants and the like. Such horizontal units generally contain a fan at the entrance end for pushing air into the housing or a fan positioned at the exit end for pulling air through the housing. Included within the housing is generally a washer section wherein the air flow is subject to the action of a spray of water followed by an eliminator section wherein water remaining in the air after washing is removed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,655 is illustrative of the prior art. Variations on this theme are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,684,379 and 4,810,268.
Washing and cooling towers are commonly provided in the prior art as for hotels and office buildings and for scrubbing the smoke and grease laden air emanating from restaurants and cooking areas wherein water runs from the top of vertical towers through perforated trays in order to clean and cool air. Such devices are inefficient and expensive occupying substantial space and are unsightly for use with restaurants and the like.
The discharge or recirculation of grease and smoke laden air from cooking units contained in restaurants, especially fast food cooking areas, call for more efficient cleaning and cooling operation in order to facilitate effective competitive operations.